


'Til the night is Gone

by Guntz



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Frenemies to Friends, Gen, Slow Build, dinosaur's point of view, hybrid dinosaur, inaccurate depiction of dinosaurs, inaccurate depiction of science, super smart predator want to get smarter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guntz/pseuds/Guntz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was waiting.</p><p>Doc showed her moving pictures, a small box constantly changing and showing things that piqued her curiosity, and she remembered the long-faced sharp-tooths that hid in the murky waters of rivers and lakes. When they were on land, they were vulnerable and slow-moving, but when in the water, they weaved through it that the waters parted ways for the stocky sharp-tooths. But it was not their peculiar shapes that caught her eye, rather, it was the way they were always waiting; and from their patience, came rewards. The unsuspecting animals that ventured close for a drink were too blinded by their thirst to notice the danger that approached from within the waters, and by the time they did, it was too late.</p><p>Watching the two-foots, she noticed a pattern that circled like the toy Doc once presented her. Soon, she became familiar with it that an idea took root. Somewhere in the circling pattern would be a hole: and that one hole would be all she needed to break her way through.</p><p>And all she had to do was wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Pepper to his Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is all un-beta'd, sorry for bad grammar

"Finally!"

Lowery stretched his gangly limbs out from his place on his chair, barely missing Vivian's head in the process.

"Dude," the sandy blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes at her co-worker.

Lowery simply shrugged, not at all sorry for the near hit, as he reclined further back into his office chair. His glasses reflected the numerous screen lights the main control room held that viewed footage of the outside world; from the main street of the central park to the few outposts some of the durable cameras they could afford to keep check of the park's exhibitions. Not that there wasn't much to look at considering the park had closed a few days ago after the last days of the humid summer started to cool down that it was sure sign for all staffs of the park to start packing up.

This was also an opportunity for workers to head home (with big chunks of money stuffed down in their pockets) to visit home, families, friends, and/or to simply get away from the dinosaurs for awhile. And then there was some that stayed on the island just because of the dinosaurs. It would be another week until someone from the Masrani company would call ahead to inform Ms. Dearing that there would be a group of paleontologists booking into the Isla Nublar Hotel to start in their work and studies (and extra side-money for the park and it's workers to earn).

"Hey," Lowery jumped from the sharp wrap Vivian gave his arm, having gotten lost in thought from the gentle tapping of manicured nails against plastic keyboards. "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?"

A sharp nod. "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay then."

Hearing her heels click fading in the distance as she left the control room, Lowery directed his attention to viewing the dinosaurs. Even after working for five years in this place he never truly tired from looking at them. It had been a simple dream as a child when he imagined himself walking next to a Stegosaurus, playing soccer with an Ankylosaurus, or sliding down the back of a Triceratop, but while he could do none of those things (simply because the park has safety regulations about that), he could actually look at them and see they were actually living and breathing the same air. The technician began to ponder if Spencer was at the Gyrosphere and if Vivian would be up for a Gyrosphere trail when his planning was spoiled by the shrill sound of a ringing phone.

"Goddammit!" the man cursed under his breath as he looked around. To his surprise, there was no one but himself inside the control room, and from looking at the time on his laptop, it read a little past twelve. "Lunch break."

Hopefully Vivian saved him a plate of whatever they were serving this week.

Again, the phone rang.

"Alright, alright." Lowery muttered indignantly as he pushed himself out of his chair and towards the source. After checking a few of the desk phones and becoming slightly irked that they were not the right ones, he grabbed another random desk phone and yanked it near the side of his head. "Hello!"

There was a pause.

"I-I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" came a slightly timid voice.

Quickly cooling his head, Lowery answered. "No, sorry. Who is this?"

"My name is June Hale and I'm from TerraNerve—" that was a company, Lowery recalled vaguely, that dealt with securing endangered animals. "—and I've been trying to get a hold of Masrani Global Corporation but the lines were busy, but then I remembered I had this Jurassic World brochure and I thought that I should try it out—"

"I'm sorry, but you've sort of got the wrong number. This is the control room of the park."

"Oh! I thought this was the direct—Ah, this is a lot to ask but this is an important message that needs to be passed on."

Normally when calls like this came in, someone had to direct them to main line and the caller had to wait an hour or so (or they have to be promptly told that they would be called back in a later date), but Lowery could hear how frazzled and urgent she sounded. It was shaky and nervous, and going against usual protocols that had nothing to do with his jurisdiction, he listened on.

"What's the message?"

"We've got a hold of something here that we're not prepared for—" Lowery was about to cut her off, about to tell her that this wasn't the sort of park that held up the usual modern animals, when her next words made him choke back his words. "We have an illegal dinosaur."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"An illegal what?"

Claire Dearing, dressed in her usual attire of a buttoned white shirt, black pencil pants, black stilettos, and her signature bright strawberry-blonde hair tucked neatly into a bun, stared up to her secretary. Not wanting to repeat herself for the second time, Zara pulled out her business tablet (that majority of staff members were distributed in the office and lab departments) and slid it over to her boss slash friend across the pixel glass desk into her awaiting hands. Claire pulled up the flat screen and read the big, bold words.

**MAN MAULED BY DINOSAUR IN HIS OWN BASEMENT!**

**The animal contained by TerraNerve waiting to be dealt with by the local State**

**The victim, Jorge Godfrey, under intensive care, will face impending trial after his recovery**

"Jorge Godfrey?" Claire read the name out loud, her mind prickling up at the familiarity.

"He originally worked with Hammond and Dr. Wu but quit after a fall-out with the latter." Zara informed her as she took back the tablet. "Looks like he took some things with him after he left the InGen company."

"Looks like." the red-head agreed whilst leaning back in her chair and nibbling at the back end of her pen (a bad habit her sister once told her to get out of).

"What next?" the brunette asked and she leaned against the desk. "We're already getting some calls from pretty much every media, journalist, and, occasionally, the government."

"Shit..." Claire sighed as she dropped the pen on the desk. "Let's go ahead and call Wickerman from the DA and see if we can get him to help us out here. We need to make a statement that Masrani Global and Jurassic World had nothing to do with what happened, and—"

The sound of a cell going off made the two women freeze momentarily. Hoping it's not some asshole finally getting her contact number in order to rant his ass off on how a _woman_ of her position couldn't hack the responsibilities, Claire looked at the screen of her phone.

"Who is it?" Zara asked.

Claire pressed the speaker button and greeted the caller, "Mr. Masrani."

"Claire!" came a jovial voice. "Did you hear about what happened recently?"

The two women shared a look. "I had just finished reading the fine print, sir."

"Good, good." Masrani, the tone of how he found their chit-chats full of spirit (or lack thereof) hung in the air, continued on. "I was in Los Angelas when I heard of the news of what happened, so I flew down to Virginia where they were keeping it."

Feeling a sense of dread, a feeling that she had grown so accustomed to since working closely with Mr. Masrani, Claire sent a prayer of mercy that her madman of a boss wasn't thinking what her gut was screaming he was thinking of doing. Trying to rein in her discomfort, Claire carefully tucked a stand of stray hair away from her cheek and stared down at her little phone. While Zara would commend the other woman of her poker face that spoke of cool composure and easy control, the tight grip Claire had on her pencil said otherwise.

It was situations like these that Zara always saw some sort of strange (and honestly, quite frightening) parallels that Claire Dearing and Simon Masrani had with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. When the playboy want something, the red-head secretary had to whatever it took to get what he wanted done to appease the man in charge of a big name company.

"And?" Claire forced out.

"I took a look at the beast and she was beautiful!" the man on the other line exclaimed. "I want you to call the director, what's his name? and tell him that I want the animal transferred to Jurassic World by the end of the month."

Claire literally jumped out of her seat, her hands pressed against her glass desk as she loomed over her phone as if she was towering over her boss. Whatever helped her try to regain some lost power because of the news he practically dumped on her lap.

"Sir! Mr. Masrani, we can't do this! I have people breathing down my neck here and they want answers! They're blaming us for what happened and claiming the animal as ours will only get worse!"

"Come on," the man brushed off. "We've dealt with much worse. The only thing that matters is that the man who was attacked is being taken care of, and we, being responsible adults, will take the dinosaur into custody to be dealt with. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them I'll sick my army of blood-sucking lawyers at their doors."

Not giving her a chance to say anything more, Masrani gave a farewell and quickly hung up, leaving Claire and Zara in total silence.

"Well," the brunette spoke up after a pregnant pause. "This is going to be fun."

The other woman released a heavy sigh. "Tell Charlie to come to my office tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you need Charlie to make you your special brand of coffee when shit hits the fan."

"You bet your ass I do."


	2. New kid in the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff didn't get paid enough for this shit.

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!"

"Okay, then."

"We were thinking of transferring—"

"No."

"You didn't let me—"

"No."

"You—"

"No."

"I'm sayin—"

"No."

" _OWEN_!"

"No."

Barry watched the two men verbally clash one another from a safe distance while munching on a slice of delicious orange juice he grew on the patio of his own bungalow. Brett and Owen had been going at each other nearly the entire morning since the former had arrived about the update with the incoming new arrival of the Park just a week away. You either had to have been in a coma or completely isolated from civilization to not hear the news of Masrani easily winning over the custody battle of taking in the animal rather than let it be destroyed by the State. It was, in some ways, a bit scary to know just how far the company would go to secure something; it was times of knowing that, that Barry was relieved that the army of top-notch lawyers who perfected the art of grinding people's bones and leaving them in the dust were not directed towards his person.

(God be merciful to anyone who got in the way of the company)

"So what if it's classified as a raptor?!" Owen's loud voice cut through. "I already got my own plate to deal with, I'm not gonna add another. Just send 'er off in the wild. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion. The big boss wants to display her, so don't even think about packing her up and dumping her dino ass on the uncharted areas."

A snort. "You'd actually think I do that to the poor guy."

"Depends on how bad you wanna get rid of her."

"... I'll give you that."

"C'mon, Owen!" Brett groaned before casting his eyes to the quiet Barry. "Dude, say something!"

The older of the trio only let out a sigh. "Owen's right. We can't take another when we've got our own to work with. If Masrani wants us to get these raptors ready for the demonstration coming up then that poor little fellow needs to go somewhere else."

Brett looked like he wanted to tear his own bleach blonde hair off out of frustration. Feeling a little bad that they were making Brett's job more difficult that needed be, Barry tossed away the skin of the orange (it was not the same as throwing paper/plastic/glass trash back to the earth, at least with the organic food it would become part of the earth, no matter what Owen said ("you hippie") and gave the blonde a long, hard stare. The presentation wouldn't be until another month, but there was some extra stalls (one of the raptors likes to switch around for some ungodly reason), and thinking that a week would be enough time for Brett to get his shit together and figure things out, Barry offered a hand.

"One week."

"Barry!" Owen snapped at him but the older man raised a single digit finger towards him to silence the brunette before pointing it at Brett.

"I'll take the raptor for one week, but you better find it another place by then or _I_ will be the one who dumps her dino ass in the uncharted areas."

"YES!"

The blonde in his business suit cheered, taking some random worker by surprise by grabbing his face and giving him a wet smooch on the cheek before pulling away and running to his nice and tidy car to report to the higher ups. Owen, meanwhile, glared menacingly at the retreating back of Brett and immediately stalked off elsewhere (probably to sulk in the raptor's paddock.

"... no."

Barry just pulled out another orange fruit from one of his many pockets and began to peel back the vibrant skin off the fruit, all the while smiling. Owen, with all his reluctance, was actually a bit curious about the newcomer...

That, and Barry saw the history page of Owen's tablet from what news vines he had been looking up previously about the dinosaur. Honestly, it was like working with a moody kid. A _big_ moody kid.

How did Claire even manage this man-child?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A box was dumped on the desk.

"Whoa, whoa," Lowery called after the retreating man while gesturing to the pile of discs, charts, and documents that had been promptly dropped on his side of the control panels. "What the hell is this?"

"Teagues said to give these to you." the man said over his shoulder.

"Teagues?! What is this?!"

"You're the computer wizard, he said you'd figure out."

"But _what is this stuff_?" Lowery grounded out in frustration.

The man finally stopped and looked back. "They belonged to the doctor who kept the raptor in his basement. Basically the recordings, but it's locked up securely and Teagues said you were the go-to guy when it comes to hacking that shit."

With that, the man left and Lowery stood alone in the control room (albeit Vivian and a few other technicians were quietly ~~not~~ minding their own businesses). Intrigued, the bespectacled man looked down at the box with a speculative glance before picking up a random disc and inserting it into the mouth of the main computer case of his own and waited for the screen to upload. Vivian, finding nothing better to do (it was just a few double checks with the security maintenance on a few gates for the petting zoos and such), leaned closer to watch him work.

"Think the doc stored a few dick pics?"

Immediately, Lowery recoiled from his panel. "Ew! Jesus, Viv, _no_! God, no!"

Giggling, she brought her chair closer to watch (after a few checks on her own station). Trying to bleach her words out of his brain, he continued on with his tapping of the keyboards for some decoding when the screen wasn't playing anything.

There was flicker on the screen.

"Hey, you're onto something." Vivian pointed.

"Yeah, hold up a sec..." her co-worker murmured as he furiously swept across the keyboard in a fashion that would have made a senior pianist jealous, his eyes never taking off the screen that gradually came to life. "One more firewall to break down and..."

With one last tap, a video played.

**-**

Bloodied fingers coiling, trembling and clawing as if trying to reach and grab for something that was within their range. A wide maw of sharp teeth came into view, snapping around the shaking wrist and giving it a great pull as it dragged away the bleeding, gasping, _dying_ man—

**-**

Vivian was the first to throw herself away, the chair falling from the force as she scrambled to simply get away. Lowery followed after her and felt as if his lungs were being squeezed because he couldn't _fucking breathe_ , _oh god just breathe_! Slapping the off button, the video shut off immediately along with the noise that came from there. The other technicians were all alerted by the noise and scene, some coming over to Vivian's side (she hates watching scary movies, hates the way there was the jump scares. This was worse. This was  _real_ ) while others looked to Lowery in question.

"Just give me a sec," was all he could say, his voice breathless and winded like he had been punched to the gut.

Someone thankfully took the disc and pushed it back in it's original case.

"Hey, Lowery," one tech, Duley, called.

"What?"

"There's more that one of these recordings."

Lowery didn't get paid enough for this shit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

  **.**

**.**

The guys at the raptor paddock watched with some mild interest as the loading truck reversed at the beck of one of the few security stationed around (at Hoskin's behest). Several dozen men surrounded the truck with electric rods and tranquilizer guns locked and loaded for anything not going the usual. Some people thought it was a bit over-kill, but guys of the security department wouldn't so much as remove a finger from their triggers if it meant some poor fool got their leg or arm caught in the jaws of a hungry raptor.

They didn't want a repeat performance from an incident over two decades ago with the former security of Jurassic Park.

"Hey," the onlookers jumped and looked behind their shoulders to find Barry standing behind them with an expectant look from his gaze. "You're not being paid to gawk. Get back to work."

Watching them stumble off with disappointment, the small crew of gawkers dispersed to return to their cleaning in the preparation of the upcoming demonstration himself and Owen had been prepping the raptors for. The older man returned his trek along the gravely road towards the security before stopping beside one of them. The man had stood still as a statue, his composure looking complacent on the outside but he wasn't called commander to the field teams for nothing. The truck halted when the rear end of the container finally pressed gently against the gates of the paddock and latches attached themselves against the hooks cemented on the sides of the opening. A couple men manually attached the latches to the hooks so that the animal wouldn't get any ideas of ramming the sides of the container (not that it could considering the container weighed tons more, but it didn't hurt to be safer than sorry).

"She's been quiet," was the first thing Katashi Hamada said to Barry after a long silence of the men standing close to one another.

"They usually are when they're being brought to new places."

"I mean she's been completely quiet the whole trip from Virgina to the island." the security commander corrected. "No chirps, no hissing when someone comes close, no scratching along the walls of the container, nothing. We had to check a couple times if she was even in there."

Katashi was no expert when it came to dinosaurs (they were only told what was a predator and what wasn't), but even he knew something was not normal about her. Raptors didn't do well on their own, they were pack hunters like wolves and lions, and they needed to be part of a big group other wise they'd die without support. Given that the raptor had been in the hands of TerraNerve for a few weeks, had been transferred to a facility for a couple days when the Government almost had her killed, and was then dumped in Jurassic World's lap as she was shipped off to the island, the raptor should have been causing hell for the people throughout that whole time frame with loud vocalization of complaints.

"They're about to open the gates." Katashi nudged Barry as he walked past the taller man towards the stairs that lead to the upper deck of the raptor paddock.

 The duo, along with a few curious workers, walked along the steel catwalks until they reached near the center. After a quick confirmation that all was good and ready, the containment doors slid open to reveal the shadows lurking within. After a moment or two of nothing happening, Katashi turned to the walkie attached to his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

After a moment. _"Yeah. She's huddled against the back."_

"Got ourselves a shy one, huh?" someone remarked out loud, making few laugh a little at the humor.

 _'Want us to give her a zap?"_ came a suggestion. Before the security commander could give an order, Barry stole the walkie from his shoulder.

"You so much as point a tasing stick in her direction, I will personally see to that you're going to be the one thrown in as lunch for the raptors."

With that command issued, Barry handed back the walkie in the waiting palm of the commander. Katashi had said nothing and continued to remain silent as he made himself comfortable on the rail of the catwalk to keep a vigil at the dark entrance of the container that withheld the park's newest member. Barry followed the other man's example and crossed his legs and elbows while watching for any movement.

Slowly, as time went on, others had given in to the wait and decided to wait for another time to have a first look at the newcomer. The raptor was going to leave its container eventually, so it really wasn't a big deal if they headed off for lunch and/or back to their usual chores. The duo still remained where they were, watching patiently for the animal to make her appearance into new grounds. Barry, from what he understood when working along side the Raptor Squad (a nickname that stuck when Owen had rode off in his bike into the Gallimimus Valley with the four girls following close), he was left in a state of bafflement.

Most animals, especially raptors, hated to be contained in small and tight spaces since they were built to run, climb, and explore. So, to his knowledge, the second the doors had opened, she should have wasted no time in escaping and heading for wider spaces.

A nudge to his side made him come back full force.

"Look," was the only thing Katashi said as he nodded towards the subject of Barry's thoughts.

Because the sun was too bright, it created dark shadows that it was difficult to distinguish things that were hidden inside said shadows. Narrowing his eyes, Barry caught movement.

She was bent low, her snout giving puffs of air as she inspected the earthly mulch ground. Did she smell the other raptors that had been in here hours earlier before her arrival? If that was the case, she must have felt it safe enough to come out, but she did no such thing. She just continued to inspect the ground, her snout giving experimental snorts to watch the dirt fly in the other direction before settling back.

"She's been raised inside a basement her whole life," the security commander told Barry. "I don't think she's ever stepped a foot outside to know what the dirt, grass, and trees look like. She probably didn't even know what the sky is even, either."

The theory made Barry's insides grow numb, his mind stopping until the only thing he could think of was _that must have been a really fucking bleak life_.

Barry probably would have been driven insane if he had been locked away without contact of the outside world. The idea that she had been completely isolated from everything and her only source of food and other needs was the fool doctor that had raised her within the confines of his goddamn basement made him a bit sick. If Barry ever crossed paths with Godfrey, he would have pulled him over for a word or two.

Owen, on the other hand, would have definitely socked the guy in the face.

This information, sadly enough, explained a lot about her out-of-character behavior from the other raptors. The Raptor Squad had one another to rely on, this one ended up being born alone. Chances were that the raptor wouldn't function as a proper one, such as knowing how to hunt, how to work with a pack, and, good Lord, mostly likely didn't know how to deal with others of her kind. From her point of view, this was like entering a different dimension where the rules have changed and she had to adapt quickly or be left in a lonely existence when failing to understand where she stood in life as a Velociraptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to see from "her" point of view! Btw, guess who saw Jurassic World?


	3. As Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes from the other side of the cage...

Everything was bright.

Brighter than any light she's ever seen that it hurts so much to look at directly. And there was colors. Colors she didn't know even existed from what she had seen in the picture box. And unlike the picture box, everything was much closer for her to actually touch and feel for herself besides the cold, hard ground.

But it was terrifying, too.

She didn't like walls very much, but walls were all she grew up to. The walls she knew were blank and hard and they didn't move out of the way for her like they did for Doc, but now that everything was bigger and wider... she felt incredibly intimidated. She was sad that she would always be with her blank and bleak walls, but better _her_ walls than _stranger_ walls. The walls here were high as they reached for the big blue ceiling, and the ground looked dirty (Doc always likes to keep places clean) and there was green stuff almost everywhere.

And—catching movement from above—there was those two-foots.

They were always watching her, and she would freeze when she saw a shadow of their shape coming too close to comfort, and they made loud noises. They felt cold and angry and restless, nothing like the warmth, gentleness, and patience of her Doc.

 ** _Where is he? Where's my Doc?_** she often wondered in worry.

It had been too long, and he was never suppose to be away after quite awhile. A day or two she could handle, but it's been _too long_. She wanted to call out to him, but the two-foots that circled around her always made her snap shut. They scared her.

The most frightening thing about these two-foots were the burnings and stingers. The stingers would shoot pain up through her spine, making her jump and back away until another stinger from a blind spot got her again. They used them to move her when she didn't trust the path ways they wanted her to take.

 ** _A trap,_ ** she stared at the path that lead to the unknown. The unknown was scary. **_I don't wanna go. I want Doc._**

But the two-foots wanted her to go, and they didn't want to give her, her Doc.

The only good thing was that they didn't give her anymore burnings. She still felt it when her claws brushed against the taut skin that only started to heal a few days ago. She couldn't mover her left arm as much as she wanted to, it hurt when she forced it to move and it hurt when the skin was being pulled. She hated burnings. The one burning that she had felt made her feel things she never knew she could feel, and things she had only learned since that _day_.

She learned easily that if the two-foots gave her another burning, she wouldn't be lucky to walk out alive as she had the first one.

The big blue ceiling, she discovered over time, would change colors as the bright light from overhead drifted further and further until it began to dip somewhere beyond where her eyes could no longer see beyond the stranger walls.

The two two-footers she had seen standing at the top of the walls had long ago left, much to her relief. Still, she didn't leave the place, as much as she would have liked to. There was no one here, no one to watch her and make noises and sting her, but she didn't trust that. It was too easy, and she was taught to never take anything easy. Doc would leave the room entirely, and when she would get up to some mischief until his return, he would return to pick up what she had been doing in his absence despite her best attempts to cover it up.

Thinking of him made her feel sad and lonely. If only she hadn't done what she did, if only she had been listening and then none of this wouldn't have happened.

**_I'm sorry, please let me come back. I'm scared._ **

The blue turned bright until it was yellow, the yellow turned to... she huffed in frustration for not naming another color, and the color turned to red, and the red turned to purple. As the colorful ceiling went on with its metamorphosis, she observed carefully of what new things it brought along besides different shades of color.

She was not disappointed when the ceiling finally went dark.

Lights, small and twinkling lights. But there was a name for these things, a name from what she had seen in the picture box when she was still safe and happy with Doc.

**_These are stars! The planets, comets, and galaxies scattered out in space!  
_ **

She was looking at the sky! That bright light from earlier had not been some light like the ones she knew but the big, bright sun! She climbed to her feet, her eyes never leaving where they pointed heavenward and stepped forward, as if it would make the billions of stars grow closer to her every step.

She was amazed

.


End file.
